


Poisoning

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Morgan Stark, Day 7, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poison, Poisoning, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: “-You took my daddy from me. No more playtime. No more movie nights.” Her voice wavered, “No more bedtime stories. No more daddy.”“Your dad is still alive.”Or Day 7 of Febuwhump 2021, Poisoning
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138001
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Poisoning

“Mo, Peter’s here!” Pepper Stark yells into the house. Turning to him she says, “Thank you so much for doing this. It means a lot to the both of us.”

He smiles, “I love Morgan, Mrs. Stark-”

“-Pepper-”

Peter blushes,“-Pepper, sorry. Does she still not know?”

“No, I-we thought it would be best if she didn’t see him.” 

Morgan bounds down the stairs, “Peter! Can we play hide-and-seek and tea party and tag and swim?” 

~

“This is a heavy tea-pot, what’s in it Mo?”

She holds out a teacup for Peter to fill, “Mommy said we could have some new tea that she made.”

He stiffens when the tea pours out, his sixth sense warning him of danger. He looks around and nothing is out of the ordinary. 

“You okay, Peter?” Morgan asked nervously, she gives him the teacup and he hears her heart start pounding. 

“Yea, don’t worry. Just thought I heard something.”

He took a sip of the tea, Morgan watching closely. “You need to hold your pinky out, we are royalty.” 

The tea burned as it went down, he winced, “New recipe?”

“Yea, mommy has been messing with new flavors and recipes.”

“Nice.” 

A sharp pain was felt in his stomach. His breathing started to get deep and raspy, his chest struggling to expand. 

“You deserve it.” 

His head snapped up, seeing Morgan in her pink princess dress and a plastic tiara tilted on her head. 

“What?”

“You deserve this. You deserve so much worse.”

“I don't-”

“-You took my daddy from me. No more playtime. No more movie nights.” Her voice wavered, “No more bedtime stories. No more daddy.” 

“Your dad is still alive.” He wheezed.

“What? Don’t lie to me.”

“FRIDAY, call Mr. and Mrs. Stark.”

She stared at him in horror, “Hey Pete, how's the little miss?”

“Daddy?”

“Morgan? Where’s Peter?”

He collapsed, his vision darkening. 

“Daddy! Help!”

**Author's Note:**

> Date night lasted till 7 this morning... It was fun but yall, I'm tired lmao 
> 
> Febuwhump 2021 is going to be Marvel and Witcher themed. I have it to where 14 days are Marvel and the other 14 are Witcher… that was a lot of fun lol. 
> 
> Some days will be paired with other prompts, challenges, or series. Such as my Witcher whump series “Bonding in a Cell 101” or my future prompt challenge, Alphabet Challenge, inspired by butyoucantnemo’s “Penny Parker’s Alphabet Soup”, here on Ao3. 
> 
> It will be cross-posted on Fanfiction and Wattpad. 
> 
> Fanfiction- BlackandBlueMascara   
> Wattpad- BlackandBlueMascara


End file.
